For Forever
by MadDelight
Summary: Sequel to 'My Superhero'. Arizona and Amelia are recently married and have custody of Sofia. How will Amelia's brain tumor and the things that follow effect their happy little family? Follows season 14 loosely. Amezona.
1. Chapter 1

**For Forever**

Sequel to 'My Superhero'.

 **To all my followers and reviewers:** Thanks for your continued support for my fics. You definitely all convinced me to go forward with a sequel. And as always, thank you for your patience.

 **Notes: Story starts at the beginning of season 14.**

 **Plot Points:** You don't necessarily have to read that one first but it would help a lot. Basic rundown- Amelia and Arizona are married and have full custody of Sofia. If you don't ship Amezona, don't read.

 **Important Disclosure:** Arizona is not going to cheat with Carina. This isn't a Lauren situation, don't worry.

 **—**

The morning is hectic around the Robbins-Shepherd Household, per usual, but that doesn't mean it's unpleasant.

"Sof, hurry up, we've got to get going or we'll be late!" Amelia calls from the kitchen, packing up her daughter's lunch.

The little girl runs into the kitchen wearing a pink tutu over galaxy-style leggings and a purple sweater. Amelia just smiles at her daughter's eccentric fashion choices.

"You all set?"

"Mmhm!" Sofia nods taking her backpack and putting it on.

"Alright, let's go!" Amelia grabs her bag and keys and follows Sofia out the door.

 **—**

"So you're re-married? To Derek's little sister?" Teddy asks, walking down the hospital hallway next to Arizona.

The blonde smiles and shrugs. "We were working on a case together and it just sort of happened."

"And Callie is…?"

"In New York." Arizona sips at her coffee, filling Teddy in.

"With her new girlfriend."

The blonde nods. "Yup. That's the gist of it."

"Wow." Teddy shakes her head. Things around Grey-Sloan change as quickly as a revolving door. "Well, as long as you're happy."

Arizona links her arm with Teddy's and smiles. "Every day."

 **—**

Of course, a day at Grey-Sloan Memorial is never complete without drama. The hospital is buzzing with the news of the return of Owen's sister. Thankfully, Amelia and Arizona are able to skirt around the outside of the latest hospital to-do. Although it is part of Amelia's sisterly duties to check on Meredith.

"How is she holding up, with Nathan and Megan being reunited?" Arizona asks, leaning against the nurses' station in the neuro wing.

Amelia shrugs, setting down her tablet with her patient's chart. "I mean, she says she's fine, of course. But that's Meredith for you. I'm just waiting for the other shoe to fall."

"Mmhm." The blonde nods. Spending more time around the Grey household, now that she's married into the family, Arizona understands that Meredith is very resilient and stubborn, especially when it comes to her feelings.

"When she wants to talk, Maggie and I are around." Amelia scrolls through her patient's information, finishing a few things on his chart. She feels a gentle kiss being placed on her cheek and looks into sparkling blue eyes.

"You heading out to pick up Sofia from Meredith's?"

"Yeah." Arizona smiles. "I'll see you at home later?"

"Not too late, I'm finishing up. My patient is already in recovery." Amelia leans forward to give her wife a chaste kiss goodbye.

 **—**

Heading towards the elevator, Arizona is happily lost in thought about her family and how nice it is for them to spend most nights home together. She's so preoccupied that she doesn't realize she's about to run right into someone.

"Oh, excuse me. I'm sorry!" Arizona steps back, apologizing.

"It's no problem." A beautiful woman that she's never seen around the hospital before replies, smiling. "Oh, you must be Arizona Robbins. My brother has told me much about you. You're a prenatal surgeon, si?"

"Your brother?" Arizona asks, confused.

"Yes." The unfamiliar woman nods. "Andrea. Or rather, Andrew. You we're roommates before?" She explains. "Carina Deluca." She introduces, extending her hand.

"Oh! Deluca. Your brother." Arizona shakes the woman's hand and smiles. "He's a good doctor and friend."

Carina smiles. "I hear you are quite talented yourself."

"I, uhh well…" Arizona isn't sure why she feels so flustered. "So are you just visiting or?"

"Actually, I'm doing a study about how female orgasms effect certain chemical reactions in the brain." Carina explains. "But I am originally an OBGYN."

"That's certainly interesting." Arizona clears her throat, not sure what it is about this woman that makes her so uncomfortable. It feels like she's being flirted with and she isn't sure why; it's probably all in her head. "Well, it was nice meeting you. I've got to go pick up my daughter." She explains, pressing the button for the elevator.

"Of course. I'm certain I'll see you around, Arizona." Carina flashes the blonde a wink as the elevator doors open with a ding.

Arizona leaves feeling flustered and uncomfortable, trying to focus on getting home as soon as possible.

 **—**

Later that evening, Arizona is already settled in for the night, sitting on the couch in cute pink silk pajamas and flipping through a medical journal.

Amelia comes in as quietly as possible, which for her isn't very quiet. She puts her things down on the kitchen island. "Sofia asleep?"

"Mmhm." Arizona sets down her reading as Amelia comes and wraps her arms around her from behind, placing a kiss to her cheek. She feels Amelia's lips travel across her jaw, to her ear, nibbling on her lobe. "Those pajamas look good on you, but I bet they'd look better off."

Arizona laughs and swats at Amelia's arm. "Down girl." She turns to kiss her wife; their tongues tangle together in a slow, passionate kiss.

"It was a long day for both of us. Let's go unwind." Amelia suggests, tugging Arizona up from the couch and into her arms. She grabs her wife's butt playfully and pulls her into another deep kiss.

Arizona smiles into the kiss. "Well, how can I say no to that." And she takes Amelia's hand as she leads her to the bedroom.

—

 **Notes:** Just a little fluffy domesticity for all my fellow Amezona stans. Hopefully posting the second chapter tonight as well. Love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

 **Us and Only Us: Part 1**

 **Notes:** Been really depressed lately. Just working, eating, and sleeping- and sometimes not even eating. **Thanks for your patience and so many positive reviews!** You stans are the best. I wouldn't be able to push forward and write this without you!

 **Oh! Also if you're a twitter user or here from twitter** (as most of you are) NeuroMeanChick and I ( CalzonaBliss) started an Amezona dedicated Twitter account: AmezonaLove

Go check it out! Follow! All that Jazz!

 **Chapter dedicated to** Minnicked because she could use some good vibes! You're fabulous, my friend!

Okay, now enjoy and thanks for your patience once again!

 **—**

The next day is a typical day of insanity at Grey-Sloan Memorial.

Despite a busy schedule, Arizona manages to find Amelia in the neuro wing around mid-day.

"Oh my god, did you hear what happened to Bailey?" Arizona says, sidling up to her wife who is standing outside a patient's room updating a chart.

"No, what?" Amelia looks over, startled by her wife's sudden presence.

"Well the Foundation was going to cut off funding for the hospital. Bailey was fired by Harper Avery himself." Arizona exclaims, blue eyes wide as she gossips.

"What?" Amelia had heard nothing of the days' events.

"But," Arizona continues. "Harper Avery died. Right in the conference room after he tried to fire Bailey!"

"No!" Amelia can't believe the ridiculous things that go on in the hospital. She shakes her head. "You can't be serious."

Arizona just nods. "Completely serious." She can't help but laugh. "I know it's not funny, his death, but just the circumstances of the whole thing."

Amelia chuckles and smiles at her wife- enjoying hospital gossip like a teenager, the sparkle in her blue eyes. Seeing Arizona so peppy and happy, it's one of Amelia's favorite things.

"Alright you, I've got to head back to work. I'll see you later?" Amelia asks, leaning forward to give Arizona a quick kiss.

"I'll come find you." Arizona returns Amelia's brilliant smile before getting back to work.

 **—**

Later in the day Arizona finds Amelia under slightly uncomfortable circumstances.

"Ah, Arizona nice to see you again." Carina greets as Arizona enters the MRI viewing room. Carina is either flirting or just naturally this charming. Arizona shakes her head, forcing the thought from her mind.

"Working on your study?" She asks, glancing at the scans up on the monitor.

"Yes, these are from earlier, but I currently have a participant being scanned. Did you not know?" Carina asks, looking over to Arizona.

"Know what?" Arizona is entirely confused.

"That your wife decided to participate in my study?"

Arizona gapes. "I'm sorry, what? Currently?" She glances towards the MRI machine, where Amelia is masturbating, for another woman. Her instant reaction is shock, then jealousy, then embarrassment. Arizona feels like Carina is getting a glimpse at the intimacy she and Amelia share in the bedroom. No, it's just a medical study; she tries to convince herself and wishes she wasn't blushing.

Carina just laughs. "You Americans are such prudes. This is purely for scientific research." She must've seen the myriad of emotions flicker across Arizona's face.

The blonde clears her throat. "Of course, I know that." It's just… odd? Uncomfortable? Something private?

"So," Arizona begins, trying to start a conversation to distract herself from the fact that her wife is masturbating in there.

"Oh, look. Her scans are done." Carina smiles and flashes Arizona a wink as the images begin to load.

 **—**

Amelia exits the MRI, a little flush and out of breath. She'd composed herself the best she could before _ahem_ ending the study. But those toys were no joke. Hopefully her neural reaction works well for Carina's study.

She changes back into her clothes discreetly before opening the door to the viewing room, completely surprised to see Arizona there.

"Hey, uhh, what're you doing here?" Amelia asks, wide-eyed. She meant to tell Arizona about participating in the study later that night; she didn't expect her wife to mind, but this is an awkward situation to walk into- Arizona _and_ Carina looking at her brain's reactions to sexual pleasure and achieving climax.

When she receives no reply from Arizona, she assumes her wife is upset, but then the blonde turns to her, eyes watery with unshed tears.

"What?" Amelia asks. "What's going on?"

But neither woman replies, so Amelia shoves past her wife to look over Carina's shoulder.

"Wow, that's a beautiful tumor, who's brain is…" But Amelia pauses, realization hitting her like a truck. It knocks the wind out of her, causes everything around to her still, as if frozen in time while she tries to process what she's seeing.

"That's my brain." Amelia states, more for herself then the other two people in the room. "That's _my_ tumor."

Carina looks up; Amelia can see the worry and concern in her eyes, but all she cares about is what she sees in her wife's eyes- tears, fear, disbelief. She rushes forward to pull Arizona into her arms- to comfort the blonde; Amelia pushes everything else aside to reassure Arizona everything will be fine and to find her own comfort in the blonde's arms. It doesn't take any words- they are there for one another. No matter what.

* * *

 **Notes:** Sorry this is so short. It's just part one. Thanks for waiting and hanging in there with me. Reviews feed my soul and make me smile!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

 **Us and Only Us: Part 2**

 **Notes:** **Thanks for your patience and so many positive reviews!** You stans are the best. Enjoy some amezona angst! (After all the twitter drama lately, you know of which I speak, I definitely think we could use some AMEZONA!)

—

 _"Wow, that's a beautiful tumor, who's brain is…" But Amelia pauses, realization hitting her like a truck. It knocks the wind out of her, causes everything around to her still, as if frozen in time while she tries to process what she's seeing._

 _"That's my brain." Amelia states, more for herself then the other two people in the room. "That's my tumor."_

 _—_

Since finding out about her tumor, Amelia has been pouring over old case files; she's worried that most of her career, hell, most of her life has been influenced by this tumor. Her addiction, her impulsive choices, her lack of filter, even her mortality rate during surgeries.

Still, she hasn't told Meredith or Maggie about her tumor. She's decided she won't until she has to be admitted- which she is dragging her feet on despite Arizona's insistence. Arizona has been incredibly supportive; there's one decision Amelia knows wasn't influenced by her tumor- marrying Arizona Robbins, the love of her life. Although, that talk had happened, but was quickly dismissed. They've also discussed telling Sofia- deciding that waiting until she's admitted as a patient will be best.

Lately, she's just been wishing that Derek was here. Amelia would want him to operate. But she's decided there's only one other person she trusts to operate on her- her old teacher from Hopkins.

 **—**

"Do you want me to be there when you tell them?" Arizona asks as she and Amelia sit in the attendings' lounge. She's holding Amelia's hand, drawing soft circles with her thumb reassuringly.

Amelia shakes her head. "No, I've got to suck it up and get it over with. Once Tom gets here I can't exactly ignore it anymore."

"Well, if you need me I'm just a text away." Arizona forces a smile. Since Amelia's diagnosis she hasn't stopped worrying, but of course she puts on a brave face for her wife; it's the least she can do.

"I know babe, thank you." Amelia places a quick kiss to Arizona's lips before taking a deep breath, squaring her shoulders, and going to see Meredith and Maggie.

 **—**

Amelia pages Meredith and Maggie to view her scans which are loaded on every monitor- larger then life.

"Hey, what's going on?" Maggie asks, entering and taking in the scans. "Wow, look at the size of that tumor. Is that a new patient?" She steps forward, scrutinizing the largest scan. "Did you need a consult?" She asks, confused, considering neuro has nothing to do with her unless there's heart involvement as well.

"Not exactly…" Amelia trails off. "Let's just wait for Mer."

"Okay." Maggie replies, confused as ever. If there really is heart and general surgery involvement then this patient is way worse off then just a giant tumor.

"Hi, what did you need?" Meredith asks as she enters. "That's one hell of a tumor."

"Well, that's what I'm here to talk to you about. That's my tumor." Amelia states- never one to go about things delicately.

"It'll be one hell of an operation. That tumor must've been growing for years." Meredith replies, making an incorrect assumption that Amelia means it's her surgery and she's just showing off- another complicated operation.

"No, you don't get it. That's a scan of my brain. It's _my_ tumor."

The room goes silent. Maggie can't find words to express herself. Even Meredith is in disbelief.

"You're sure?" Maggie asks, knowing full well that of course she is.

Amelia just nods. "I'm sure. So, I called my teacher from Hopkins to do the operation. Once he gets here I'm going to be admitted- most likely tomorrow- and we'll figure out a plan from there."

"Oh my god." Maggie rushes forward to give Amelia a giant hug. "We're here for you. Anything you need just ask." Maggie glances over to Meredith, prompting her to say something supportive.

"Of course we're here for you Amelia. Every step of the way." Meredith says. She means it wholeheartedly. Amelia is family, even if they don't always agree or get along. She knows the pain of losing too many family members in her lifetime so she needs to be a little detached.

"Actually, since you're offering, at this point I think Arizona needs more support then I do. Especially once I'm admitted, if you could watch Sofia for us?" Amelia asks.

"Of course!" Maggie wipes at the unshed tears that form in her eyes. "Anything."

"Thank you." Amelia is getting emotional; it's stupid, she's strong, she's proven that before again and again, but right now she doesn't feel like much of a superhero and she hates being vulnerable.

Maggie gives her another hug before leaving.

"I really wish Derek was here." Amelia tells Meredith, knowing that she's the only other person that can truly understand.

"I know." Meredith places a hand on Amelia's shoulder, in comfort; she stays a while. They sit in silence, looking over the scans and that terrifying tumor. "You'll beat it."

And Amelia wants nothing more then to believe her.

 **—**

Amelia gets home late, exhausted, and stressed. She finds Arizona on the couch, asleep after a long day. She takes off her coat and goes to wrap her arms around her wife from behind, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

Arizona wakes slowly, smiling when she sees Amelia. "Hey you." She leans up for a sleepy kiss.

"Hey. C'mon let's go to bed." The one light in her life right now is her family, and she's so incredibly grateful for them.

Before they head to bed, Amelia pulls Arizona in to a crushing kiss, hands settling on the blonde's hips, getting her as close as possible, showing her wife just how much she appreciates her.

"I love you." Amelia says, stepping back, looking into her favorite sparkling blue eyes.

"I know." Arizona smiles, taking Amelia's hand and leading her to the bedroom.

They get settled and Arizona turns to click off the light. Amelia cuddles in her arms and she holds the brunette close.

"Tom gets here tomorrow. We're going to discuss strategies." Amelia says quietly. She's ridiculously nervous, despite being safe in Arizona's arms. She's worried about the surgery going poorly- ending up impaired, brain dead… or worse. She isn't worrying so much about herself, but more about leaving her family. Leaving Sofia and Arizona, the thought breaks her heart.

"When are we going to tell Sofia? I want to see her before…" Amelia trails off, forcing back tears.

"Shh, I know. Don't worry. Let's just get some sleep." Arizona rubs her back soothingly. She feels tears start to soak through the top of her pajamas, and holds Amelia while she sobs softly. "I've got you, baby. You're safe." No matter what happens, Arizona will be there every step of the way, no question.

Eventually, Amelia drifts off to sleep, safe and warm in her wife's arms.

 **—**


End file.
